


Momentary Lapses.

by lone_lilly



Category: Lost.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Momentary Lapses.

  
**Title:** Momentary Lapses.  
 **Fandom:** _Lost._  
 **Pairing:** Claire Littleton and James "Sawyer" Ford.  
 **Prompt:** [013.] Yellow.  
 **Word Count:** 281.  
 **Rating:** R.

  
  
For a moment everything is golden.

His skin, his hair; the way the heat travels from her toes up, thicker than honey, and the light pings behind her eyelids like mad, spinning daisies.

Come _on_ , sweetness, he mouths against her ear and even his muted whisper is tinted yellow and soft like butter.

I _am_ , she wants to say, but there is no sound between them, only tanned fingers tangling in blonde hair and bodies glistening in the dying embers of the fire. She wonders what it would be like to be with him where she could call out his name when she wanted, but that isn't the way for them. They are who they are and these stolen moments only happen when the darkness suffocates her and she finds her way into his tent for distraction.

Stolen moments are borrowed time though, and they don't have the luxury of taking it slowly any more than they can allow themselves to be wild and uninhibited. So when she's done, when the golden halo dims and her body stops shuddering underneath his, he takes his own turn. She smiles up at him while he finishes and kisses his forehead when he slumps against her, and then a few precious seconds later she's dressed and sneaking around the camp back to her own tent.

The sky is sliced here and there by silver which will soon turn flaxen, and she knows it's only a half hour or so before Aaron wakes everyone up, begging to be fed.

Enough time for a nap perhaps, and she smiles again as she slips into her own makeshift bed. Another night survived; another new day.

She always did like the color of sunshine.


End file.
